powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:AncientAlphaGear/Britt
Appearance Britt is a very tall and muscular-framed man who has very chiseled features and has short combed back white hair due to his accelerated aging. He wears a black dress suit and looks professional alot of the times that he's outside. When he's taking a break or re-stocking his nanos he wears a brown leather jacket with a red shirt underneath. He also wears black jeans and black and white military boots. Backstory Britt's story is not too long because from DNA samples fused into an Embryo he was created along with other Artificial Humans as part of the Medical and Science team's newest experiment they dubbed "The Hommunculus Project". He was one of the earlier ones made while the TJ34 Nanos were still in development. Unfortunately though, the teams weren't able to properly upgrade or enhance any of the "Hommunculi" in the program because the Nanos would just accelerate their age even further and cause premature death. However, somehow, by a freak accident, when the codenamed Hommunculus who would become known as Britt was injected, somehow, his body accepted and were in completely compatibility with the TJ34 Nanomachines, stopping the aging process and giving him a better and more supernaturally enhanced state than his fellow Hommunculi. With this, he ended up easily mastering all forms of special ops and from that he also trained himself in gunmanship so much that he developed an entire fighting method around it called "Gun Kata" and through testing, it was found that he was essentially the equivalent of a One Man Army as he used his powers properly and took out 50 heavily armed and trained guards in a test with seemingly little effort. From that day on, Britt was groomed and trained as one of their complete successes of the project, making him a truly powerful tool of Helise's, calling upon him whenever they needed to get something done dirty and quickly. Notable Powers & Abilites Supernatural Condition: Due to his compatibilities with the TJ34 Nanos, he has a much better and more Supernaturally Enhanced Condition than his bretherin, making him a bigger threat for those who he fights. Gun Kata and Combat Specialist: Since he has had enough time to train due to not having to be incubated, Britt has managed to become so skilled with guns and combat in general that not only is he almost always accurate with his guns, but he can also take out plenty of people with just his fists and body alone. This is usually a very intimidating factor for those who fight him and they tend to become scared of him and thus allows him an even easier time. Advanced/Expert Level Regeneration: Part of his supernaturally enhanced condition and Muscle Mass Enhancement is that he has a pretty good level of Regen, allowing him to heal MUCH faster than a normal human. However, due to his muscle enhancement, he can become even stronger which boosts all of his abilities giving him an Advanced level which would allow him to do some creazy things. Trivia & Facts -He is one of the only Artificial Beings to truly embrace his emotions fully, making him more human than most. -While he is fearsome, he needs to restock his Nanomachines, but even without them he is not to be messed with. -His guns are made with a special type of thyrenium which makes it so that Telekinetic powers have no use against his guns, but not his bullets. Category:Blog posts